Harry Potter: United As One
by Survivor of Lake-Town
Summary: When Snape and Wormtail intervene at Godric's Hollow and save a Harry and a pregnant Lily. Death has a special task and a promise for Harry's future. Will have OCs! HP/DG! Highly off cannon! PowerfulHarry! SlytherinHarry! LightHarry! EvilDumbledore! SmartDumbledore! M for Violence.
1. Halloween Night

**Harry Potter: United as One  
Chapter 1: Halloween Night**

 **Dedicated to my Aunt Marty Lugo who's love for Harry Potter pales only in comparison to her love for her family, even the Slytherin of the family, me! Love you Auntie Ravenclaw. And to the late Alan Rickman, nobody else could portray Professor Severus Snape as well as you.** _ **Always**_ **.**

Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew scurried in the darkness of Riddle Manor in search of one man, Severus Snape.

Peter cursed himself and his weakness, How could I betray Lily and James!? And little Harry not more than a day ago I watched him fly on the toy broom Sirius gave him. How could I have done this, I should've let the Dark Bastard kill me. The poor man  
thought.

Truthfully Wormtail held out as long as he could. Withstanding Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse for a full thirty minutes. Not many could claim that and still be sane, although in his rat form his ears and tail wouldn't stop twitching.

Soon he came to the cellar of the Manor and found Severus Snape, nursing a bottle of brandy.

Wormtail reverted to his human form and narrowly dodged a curse from Snape.

"What do you want Rat!?" Snape demanded, his bloodshot eyes full of pain and remorse.

"To save the Potters." Peter stated simply.

Snape narrowed his eyes, Why would they need saving? Dumbledore swore he'd perform the Fidelius on… where was that again? Wormtail shouldn't even be here unless…

Snape charged at Wormtail and pinned him against the wall.

"What did you do!?"

"Malfoy. He saw me in Godric's Hollow and next thing I know I'm before Him receiving the Cruciatus Curse. I… I fought it I did. I even tried to bite off my tongue to keep from revealing the secret!"

Snape's already pale face seemed to drain of whatever color there was. He staggered backwards. Lily. That was all that was on hismind.

"Severus. The Potters are hiding at their family cottage in Godric's Hollow." Wormtail said clearly.

Snape's eyes widened in realization that Wormtail had revealed the Secret to him and the Dark Lord before him.

"We have to do something!" Snape shouted.

Wormtail hushed him and apparated them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Padfoot! Moony! Get over here!"

Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin come racing from the hallway.

"Wormtail what happened? And why is Snivellus here?" Sirius asked with narrowing eyes.

"Sirius please. Let us explain." Wormtail pleaded.

"Black." Snape said as he tossed Sirius his wand, "We have little time and a big problem, I'm willing to put old hatreds aside. Are you?"

"Fine. But what in the hell is going on around here!?"

"It's Lily and Prongs. I told the secret..."

Remus Lupin a normally reserved and docile man lunged at his friend.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the werewolf shouted.

"I should flay you where you are traitorous rat!" a distraught Sirius threatened.

"And I'd deserve it! But first we have a chance to save the Potter's they're like family to me, so are you two."

"Lupin! Black! You're wasting time and I for one am looking forward to only one burial not three!" Snape yelled.

That got their attention fast. They looked at the man that they bullied and teased in school. His eyes were full of determination and worry. As much as they hated him, they knew if he agreed to become a spy and betray Voldemort that there was a clear reason.

"The Dark Lord is both powerful and cunning. I doubt we will be lucky enough to have him attack the Potters alone. He'll have the Inner Circle with him, minus Crouch Jr., Bella, and Dolohov, they're going to pay a visit to the Longbottoms." Snape admitted.

"Frank and Alice. Their son Neville." Remus gasped.

"We can't do anything for them in time, but we may be able to save the Potters if we move now." Peter surprisingly said.

"This may be a one way mission and we are more than likely all going to die." Snape said without pause.

"If I have a chance to save my brother and Godson, I'm going." Sirius stated.

"Harry is like my nephew, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't make an effort?" Remus agreed.

"Marauders until the end." Peter concurred.

Snape look at them in a new light. He gripped his fists into balls and steeled himself for what was to happen. Then his forearm began burning on his left arm.

"He's there. WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Snape shouted as he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

One last look at each other, the three Marauders apparated to Godric's Hollow to save their fourth member and his family.

*Harry Potter: United as One*

The Dark Lord Voldemort smirked as he broke down the last ward protecting the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. Finally all would see that there would be none to stop him, not least an infant child. Just in case he erected anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards, people could get in, but not out.

"My Lord, Snape is here…" Rodolphus Lestrange said as he bowed before his master Voldemort.

"Snape! What are you doing here, you were not summoned!" Voldemort demanded his red eyes boring into Snape.

"What I never had the courage to do openly! Avada Kedavra!" Snape shouted the Killing Curse at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort quickly rose a physical barrier to absorb the curse.

"Traitor! Kill him!" Voldemort ordered his followers.

Three more pops were heard as Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail arrived. The Death Eaters turned to them and engaged.

"Peter get inside and warn them. Now!" Sirius ordered.

Wormtail morphed into his rat Animagus and ran into the cottage.

"I've waited a long time for this Black!" Rastaban Lestrange challenged.

His elder brother Rodolphus joined him in circling Sirius Black.

Sirius muttered a Protego charm as he prepared to duel. Sirius made the first move on Rodolphus firing cutting and blasting curses in a rapid chain.

The elder Lestrange brother shielded and dodged the flurry of curses and responded in kind.

Rastaban saw his chance and fired the Cruciatus Curse at Sirius.

Sirius clenched his teeth as the curse impacted him, it took all his will not to cry out.

Rastaban's eyes gleamed manically, before a loud pop caught his attention.

"Reducto!" the newcomer shouted at Rastaban.

"You! You traitor! How dare you betray the Dark Lord!"

Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius' younger brother stood defiantly against Rastaban.

"I can't betray one that I never served."

Regulus smiled as lifted his left sleeve to show a clean wrist, he had never borne the Dark Mark. His smile then darkened and his rage shown apparent.

"And how dare you! Arrogant swine aid in kidnapping and 'marry' a daughter of the House of Black to that waste of magic you call brother!"

Rastaban visibly flinched as he stood beside Rodolphus.

Sirius looked at his brother in awe, then seething rage at the Lestranges. It was on.

The Blacks versus the Lestranges.

"Bellatrix Black will be a Lestrange soon enough Black. I've still yet to consummate our union. But I swear it won't be pleasant. Of course under the Imperius Curse she wouldn't complain…"

Rodolphus never did see Sirius cutting curse, the arrogant bastard should learn that only a Black or Potter could taunt in a fight.

He screamed in agony as Snape's personal Sectumsempra spell hit his nether region, effectively castrating him. He passed out from the pain a moment later.

"Brother!" Rastaban looked at the Blacks in unbridled fury.

"Guess he won't ever consummate that marriage will he?" Sirius quipped.

Regulus rolled his eyes and prepared himself to duel.

"Avada Kedavra! Reducto! Incendio! Avada Kedavra!" Rastaban fired at the two brothers.

They easily dodged Rastaban's attacks and began to duel the enraged Lestrange.

"Liberatus Servus" Ruglus cast at Rastaban.

"What did you just do!?" Rastaban glared.

"An old Black Family spell. Nearly lost, the counter curse to any servant spell, including the Imperius…."

Elsewhere at Longbottom Manor, Bellatrix Black was tasked with Killing the baby Neville Longbottom, while Barty Crouch Jr. and Antonin Dolohov interrogated the parents.

The screams of Frank and Alice Longbottom echoed through the empty halls of the manor. The torture curse of the Death Eaters ripped at them.

Bellatrix was in the nursery room the Killing Curse on her lips, when suddenly a realization hit her. Like a chain had been broken, and a process of her mind became available again.

She became ill with the action she nearly committed but was taken from her pensiveness by the screaming Longbottoms.

Bellatrix walked to the crib that held young Neville. She covered him with a blanket to keep him warm, then she dashed out to her 'partners'.

"Bella that was quiet. I didn't hear a curse." Crouch Junior stated.

"She probably used that family knife of hers to slit the kid's throat. Oh well more blood, more fun." Dolohov snarled.

Bellatrix stared at the two Death Eaters, silent tears burning in her eyes. The two had let up torturing the Longbottoms, but it was to no relief. The Torture curse wouldn't even make them scream anymore., and she could do nothing for them.

She raised her wand to Crouch Junior and fired a nasty acid curse.

The straw-blonde man barely had time to raise a shield before it hit him.

Dolohov raised a shield right away, powerful but only against magical attacks. Not the family knife Bella carried with her. The knife itself was enchanted as it pierced his wand arm and near welded itself to the floor. His arm basically nailed to the floor.

Crouch Junior did not have Bella's skill in a duel, and without Dolohov he knew he was at a loss. He fled from the Manor and apparated away. Bella's violet eyes seething as he got away.

Bellatrix made her way to the fireplace to Floo the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to Amelia Bones.

"Soon to be Black if Sirius plucks up the courage and responsibility to propose." she thought.

At the same time Remus John Lupin and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy circled each other like sharks. Remus glaring hatefully at the aristocratic platinum blonde man. Lucius smirking all the while.

"Oh poor wolf? What's wrong Narcissa's forget to tell you that she was bound to marry me since her fourth year? Such a pity, and what's worse? Even after having Draco she still loves, you." Lucius spat the last word in disgust.

Remus' temper flared and he let out a loud growl as he fired bone-breaking curses and blasting curses at the man.

Lucius shield and deflected them with ease smirking at the werewolf.

"You pompous, greedy, bigoted plight on earth! I'll tear you limb from limb!" Remus shouted.

"And be the monster you know you are." Lucius jabbed, that was a mistake.

Remus' eyes glowed amber as he charged at the man wands be damned.

The aristocratic man stood his ground and sent banishing charms at Lupin, they did nothing as Remus wandlessly deflected them.

He began to animate objects into vicious animals to slow him down, again no effect. Lucius smirk vanished as he panicked and sent the Killing Curse.

Remus jumped, narrowly dodged the sickly green curse and pounced on Lucius.

Remus began to mercilessly beat the man with his bare fists.

Severus Snape, always gifted in magic and talented stood no chance against Voldemort, and he knew it. He was buying time for Lily. For her and her family to run.

Voldemort dueled with Snape exchanging Dark curse after Dark curse with him. He looked to see his Inner Circle Death Eaters losing the upper hand.

"Enough of this Snape! Stop now and your death will be painless!"

"I stopped caring about my life the moment you went after the Potters."

Voldemort's red eyes glowed with spite and malice.

"ENOUGH!" The Dark Lord shouted, "Ventus Maxima!"

Snape's eyes widened as an immense wind threw him into the town church. Severus Snape was unconscious and his wand was five feet away from him.

He fired the same spell at Remus allowing Lucius to begin dueling again instead of being beaten to a pulp.

The Dark Lord turned towards the cottage after reviving Rodolphus. Though in immense pain the elder brother fought with Rastaban against the Blacks.

Voldemort neared the cottage, savoring each step to his victory.

Peter had warned James and Lily and tried to apparate them out, to no avail. He knew that he would be forced to stand and fight. No cowering.

"James, we're going to have to give Lily and your son time to escape. I know she's carrying again, you can't risk them all. The Dark Lord will not take chances, he won't spare the unborn. This is my fault and I will fix it."

"Lily get Harry and when that door busts open you run and you keep running, don't look back do I make myself clear?" James Potter told his wife

She nodded tearfully and ran up the stairs to get her son.

"I'm sorry James this is all my fault." Peter said downcast not bearing to meet his best friend's, no brother's eye.

"Peter, you're like a brother to me. You have betrayed no one. You're standing here ready to face the Dark Tosser, knowing we probably won't make it out…."

"You should go, you have family. I don't deserve one."

A loud boom echoed. Voldemort was blasting his way through the wards on the door.

"Bombarda Maxima!" James shouted as he blew out the back of the cottage. "His anti-escape wards can't go on forever! Run Lils, now!"

Lily sprinted away with young Harry cradled in her arms, dodging stray spell fire between the Marauders and the Death Eaters.

Peter placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on the blast area to hide it from Voldemort. As if on cue the door burst open and Voldemort smiled.

"Good evening James."

"It's Lord Potter to you."

"And Lord Voldemort to you, ah Wormtail. So you succeeded in failing to warn them in time, pity."

"I'll never abandon my family. Dark Lord or Hell."

"Both names apply to me!"

Voldemort attacked with speed and ferocity against Prongs and Wormtail.

James ever-talented with transfiguration made all the furniture into dangerous beasts.

Voldemort disposed of them as quickly as possible. Waving off James and Peter's spells like they were nothing.

Growing tired of toying with the two men he bound Wormtail in conjured chains that tightened with every breath.

"See him suffer Potter! You'll be next, then your wife and unborn children, oh yes I can feel the life in her. And then the one they said would have the power to defeat me, Harry Potter. Tell you what James after killing him I'll crush his skull beneath my heel what do you say eh?"

James yelled ancient family curses from the Houses of Potter, Black, and Longbottom. Tears of anger riddled his face.

The Dark Lord sent forth a tendril of Evil magic knocking James off of his feet.

"Crucio!"

James cried out as the curse took its effect.

"Beg Potter! I want to hear you beg for death!"

Peter couldn't stand to watch his brother suffer. He morphed into his rat form and scurried out of the chains.

He climbed up Voldemort's robes and bit him on the neck, and continued biting.

Voldemort seethed at being wounded, by a rat no less.

He grabbed Peter in his rat form and crushed him in his palm.

Peter tried to morph back into himself but the pain was unbearable, he just couldn't focus enough.

A sickening crack was heard from Voldemort's hand and the dying squeak of a rat as Wormtail's body dropped to the floor. Voldemort for good measure stomped on its back one last time.

Pettigrew's body morphed back into a human body, bloody and broken. James' world slowed down as the Dark Lord kicked Peter's body cackling all the while.

Voldemort turned onto James.

"A shame your Mudblood couldn't see you grovel."

James stared defiantly, at Voldemort's wand and spat at him. He then looked to see someone behind Voldemort, hooded in black robes that seemed to move on their own. James smiled ruefully as he realized who it was.

Voldemort did not see the entity behind him looking at James. It was Death himself, there to collect James as he had been for all Potters who used his cloak.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James' body hit the floor as Death took the hand of his Spirit and lead him off to the Next Great Adventure.

"Such a waste of Pureblood…"

Voldemort looked at the two bodies and took James' wand as a trophy, before he marched up the stairs, drunk with power.

He opened the door expecting to see Lily cradling her son for the last time. But there was only an empty room.

Voldemort was outraged.

Where could they have gone!? He'd been so certain they were here. Everything pointed to it!

He looked out the window to see his Death Eaters still locked in combat.

'Fools! They'll be falling to magical exhaustion soon. Wait, what's that by the church?'

He looked out to see a bullet of red hair running for dear life.

'I've got you now, Lily Potter!'

Voldemort took to the air and flew to intercept Lily.

He materialized just in front of her.

"Lily. Give me Harry. And I will let you live."

"You'll never keep your word. And I'd never hand him over!"

"How true. Cruci.. Ahh!"

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape had regained consciousness and fired his personal cutting curse.

Voldemort bled blackened blood onto the cold October floor. His red eyes seethed. He banished the wounded Snape away, turning to Lily. He physically knocked her to the floor.

She gripped her wand and threw curses to Voldemort. Lily Potter would never stop fighting. Her temper as red as her hair, she was a cornered mother. And Voldemort knew there was nothing more dangerous.

He succeeded in disarming her and readied his favorite curse.

Lily's green eyes bore into his hateful red in defiance.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse was not aimed at Lily, but at the bundle in her arms. Then, a miracle happened.

Young Harry stayed breathing. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead appeared. The infant looked up to his mother and smiled, he'd done the unthinkable. He'd absorbed the power of the curse.

"Impossible!" Voldemort was in disbelief.

Lily fired wandless curses at him pushing him away, as Severus Snape once again ran to her aid. Blood covering his head. He was not alone, the brothers Black, and Remus had won their respective duels.

They formed a protective circle around Lily, Wands trained on Voldemort

Voldemort was out numbered and seething at the inability his followers had displayed. But he was still more powerful than all of them.

"None of you will stop me! What are you? Two traitors, a manchild, a Dark Creature, and a widow."

Sirius attacked first at the mention of widow. His worse fear had come to fruition. James was dead. Shouting curses like a man possessed, he couldn't care less how powerful Voldemort was, his best friend, a man he'd considered brother was dead, gone from the world to never be a father to his children.

They attacked Voldemort viciously. The Dark Lord used no spells just pure Evil magic, different from Dark. Incapacitating them one at a time until he and a clear shot at Harry once more.

All that mattered was the child dying. He pulled out James' wand

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell flew from both wands at Harry. Voldemort had made one fatal mistake. Never underestimate the power of a parent's love. The protection of the Father, James' wand could never harm Harry in any way shape or form.

The spell canceled itself out shortly after leaving James' wand. Voldemort's left hand began to blacken as he dropped James wand, as if it were a hot metal.

The Killing Curse from his yew wand was stopped by the five people protecting Harry, their love intertwined, United as One. It canceled out the curse.

The Dark Lord widened his eyes as he saw it fizzle without claiming a life. Then shielded his eyes from the bright spell coming his way, from the baby.

Harry cried as babies do, as his new scar glowed and his green eyes gleamed. A powerful tendril of Pure white magic burst forth from his tiny hand, at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sent a tendril of Evil magic colliding with the White magic. He battled against the Pure Magic he poured his hate, his rage, his sorrow, his cruelty, and his soul into his Evil Magic.

But it still was not enough. His eyes widened as he realized he was losing.

"I will not be defeated! Hear me now! I will return stronger than ever! I will become a God all bow before! None shall defy me! My vengeance will know no bounds!"

Voldemort shouted his last words as the White magic pierced his very being. His body was destroyed. An inhuman shriek rang out from his body as a wraith emerged. Fleeing faster than the eye could see.

They had won for now, Voldemort was gone. But at what cost?

Lily looked at her son and smiled before tears rained down her cheeks. Her defiant demeanor changed to one of sorrow as she could feel that her husband would no longer walk beside her. Snape kneeled and held her to comfort her. Not out of self-interest or his childhood infatuation with her, but love of a friend comforting a friend. He swore to himself never again to covet her, but protect her and her children as if they were his own.

Sirius and Remus returned to the cottage. They found the mangled body of Peter and James face still in a rueful smile. Sirius fell to his knees and sobbed loudly running his hands through his shaggy hair. Two of his lifelong friends, brothers in arms and friendship were gone. Half of the Marauders, gone.

Remus laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder and shakily levitated the bodies. The cottage was very near the graveyard. How fitting.

Remus and Sirius began digging their graves. Without magic, it was their brothers they were burying, and the earth had so much weight to it, more than it would any other day.

Regulus sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt a fellow Order of the Phoenix member and trusted friend, a squad of Aurors took the two incapacitated Death Eaters into custody. Rastaban had been killed, only Rodolphus and Lucius were alive; and Lucius was beaten near unrecognizable.

The aurors had left, Kingsley had to report to the Order leader Albus Dumbledore of what had transpired.

Peter and James were laid to rest their bodies were not yet covered with the earth. No one could bring themselves to bury them fully.

The church bell struck midnight and the evil of the events that Halloween night disappeared, as a calm set in on the people in the graveyard. Suddenly a figure cloaked in black and hooded garb appeared. Everyone drew their wands before it spoke.

"Peace be with you, I am not your foe but an old friend."

It spoke in an eerie voice that sounded like multiple voices with a small echo following his words.

"I am Death. And as a charity to the Potter line I grant you the chance to say farewell to the two souls which have returned to me…"

Then next to Death, two figures began to take shape, in the form of James and Peter.

Lily couldn't stop from crying as she rushed forward with Harry in her arms to embrace her husband. Only to find she couldn't feel him.

"I am sorry. But I can only grant them this form and their souls to speak with you. I am Death not the Almighty. Today is special, and I have an amount of leeway to allow them to see you again and in turn you can say goodbye."

Lily tried to stifle her tears as she stared at James. But he smiled.

"I Love you Lily. Don't ever forget that and I'll miss you darling. I'm sorry that you'll have to raise the children without me, but I know you won't be alone. Look around you, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, even my old rival Snape. They all are here for you, and I know they always will be."

"I miss you James." She sobbed out "I'll always Love you."

"I'll always be with you Lils, never forget that, always…"

His form kissed her forehead though she could not feel it as he slowly vanished.

Looking back she saw Peter's form vanish as well leaving a shaky looking Remus holding back tears as Sirius openly wept, one hand holding himself up, the other in his shaggy black hair.

Away from the grieving friends, Regulus and Severus talked to Death himself.

"James's part in Harry's tale is over. You both must work together to ensure the child's future is clear. He will do great things. But nothing is certain. You must keep him safe. Or all shall fall into a darkness that even I cannot see the end of. Tom Riddle will return, he has succeeded in cheating me of his soul. Believe me when I say there is a special spot in Hell waiting for him. But that has yet to come. He will return more terrible than before, The Child must be ready to face him and unite my Hallows, once he wields all three he will have more power than even I. Swear upon your fates, that you will do as I instruct."

"I Severus Tobias Snape, do solemnly swear upon my life, magic, and fate to uphold your instructions and in turn aid the child and his family no matter the cost."

"I Regulus Arcturus Black, do solemnly swear upon my life, magic, and fate to uphold your instructions and in turn aid the child and his family no matter the cost."

"Be true to your vows! Else your fates after your time on earth shall not be pleasant… and Severus, you have made clean your sin that allowed this night to occur… and find the cloak that I left to Ignotus Peverell. James is the last one to have it in his possession."

Death then vanished. Severus and Regulus nodded to each other before they parted.

Regulus placed a hand on Remus and Sirius's shoulders.

"Let's go home my brothers."

They nodded stiffly as they apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Severus walked slowly to Lily as she still cried and held her son in her arms. Cradling him ever so gently.

We need to get you somewhere safe Lily. The Death Eaters will undoubtedly be on the hunt.

"Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts."

And with a loud pop they were gone.

 **A/N: So how's that for a first chapter? I'm sure there's some problems but I like where it's going. After chapter 2 there will be a time jump to 1st year sorting so fair warning. Please review and continue reading United as One!**


	2. Revelations at Hogwarts

**Harry Potter: United as One**

 **A/N: WOW! This isn't my first FanFic but it may just be my best yet! Thank you for all the kind reviews and encouragement.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, copyright related. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling whom I honestly hope reads this! She does support FanFiction after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Revelations at Hogwa** rts.

Lily and Severus apparated to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall, something only Severus and the Headmaster were allowed to do.

"Wait here Lily, I'll send for the Headmaster."

Severus sprinted to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Blood Pops"

The gargoyle moved out of the way swiftly as he hurried to the door, apparently Kingsley hadn't reported to Dumbledore just yet.

"Expecto Patronum." he muttered quietly.

Severus let out a sigh as a thought crossed his mind; _I just hopeI'm wrong_. He burst into the office and shouted, "You said you would keep her safe!"

The old Wizard looked at his spy with his twinkling blue eyes, showing little emotion.

"They put their faith in the wrong person Severus, there was nothing more I could've done for…"

"Pettigrew was always a rat, but why was the Fidelius the only enchantment on that cottage!? You swore to me that you'd do all in your power to protect them!"

"Severus I…"

"I'm not finished with you yet! You should have had Order members guarding them or at the least the surrounding area, but instead only an enchantment. Why they didn't stay at Potter Manor is beyond m… You, you didn't."

"Severus what are you insinuating!?"

"Why were they in that cottage in the first place?"

"They needed to be protected all the old families knew where Potter Manor was…"

"And it's enchantments are second only to Hogwarts itself! The only wards around the cottage were cast by Lily!"

Dumbledore stood straight up and stared Severus down.

"Be honest for once you calculative puppet-master. Did you use any sort of compulsion on Lily and her husband?"

"For the Greater Good Severus. They wanted to leave this country to its fate, their child was key to ridding Voldemort..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand flew straight into Severus' hand a look of shock and horror etched on the old man's face.

"You twisted old fool. They are dead because of you, the only friend I ever had, the only man she ever loved, their child is orphaned for your ridiculous cause."

"Now Severus don't forget to whom you speak!"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the man who's sacrificed countless people in his quest for glory. Did  
/anyone tell you that you have too many names old man?"

Dumbledore drew a second wand his eyes twinkling even brighter than before.

"I'm still the better duelist, now, back down."

"Why should I? I have nothing left to lose."

"Lily would have wanted you to watch over her son when he comes to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean when he's at Hogwarts?"

"I don't have the time to look after a child and I know you won't care for him if you're out spying for me."

"Where is he to be raised?"

"With the only family he has left."

Severus paled. "No! You can't submit this child to that, that torment!"

"I'm sure you're overreacting. Petunia and her family will be raise young Harry as one of their own."

"Petunia hates magic! The whale she calls husband even more than her! She hated Lily and despised me, she would be nothing but cruel."

"Perhaps if Harry grows up with that type of life, the magical world will be a sanctuary for him. And he'll be all the more malleable for me."

"You're sick."

"I move my pawns. And you'll never know we had this conversation."

Severus steeled himself as he realized that his body was bound, Dumbledore must have cast silently.

"Voldemort will return, and Harry will need to listen to my guidance if he is to defeat him. His parents martyr will only encourage that end, so you see? The Greater Good is the Lesser Evil."

"Then we are all expendable, the Order, me, Lily and James, not even Harry is safe from you."

"I think I have let you have the upperhand in this conversation enough Severus. Obliv-"

"Reducto!" cried a new voice.

Dumbledore cast a quick protection charm that saved his life but threw him backwards.

Lily, wand trained on the Headmaster, a man she trusted with her and her family's life had played her for a fool. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her hands shaking as she canceled out the Body Bind on Severus.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and stared at the Lily with the baby in her hands. He said only two words as his countenance completely changed.

"She lives."

"Get out of here now!" Kingsley shouted as he began firing spells at Dumbledore. The dark skinned man had heard the entire conversation.

"You all know too much and at the same time not enough!" Dumbledore shouted.

Severus ushered Lily through the doorway as Kingsley battled the Headmaster. They raced away from the Headmaster's Office as they were down the stairs a dull thud was heard as Kingsley's wand fell down the stairs, a large burn on the tip. Dumbledore stood  
/at the top of the stairs his eyes no longer twinkling but dark as if their bluish hue had been dampened by ink.

"She cannot live nor can you survive Severus."

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus bellowed.

The curse forced Dumbledore to erect a solid wall blocking his vision as Severus and Lily made their escape.

"You cannot run from me Severus!"

In truth Severus Snape knew that he couldn't outrun the Headmaster in his own castle he'd have to call for help, but who would answer?

The stairs of Hogwarts shifted and moved places making them inaccessible to Lily and Severus.

Severus cursed. "Lily hold tight to your son."

She looked at him with confusion as he wrapped his arms around her and he morphed into the smoke-black mist that allows Death Eaters to fly. He safely got them to the bottom floor while dodging collapsing staircases and spellfire from Dumbledore.

Severus knelt as he urged Lily to run once more, then the Statues in the halls began to move.

"Go now!"

But it was too late Lily was trapped and Severus was exhausted, he had no choice he just hoped he could pull off one last miracle.

The Statues drew their weapons as Dumbledore levitated himself down to the bottom floor.

"Lily please trust me…"

Snape lifted up his left sleeve and touched the Dark Mark summoning reinforcements. Within seconds the Death Eaters Yaxley, Rowle, and Nott arrived in their Death Eater garb without their masks.

"I have the boy and his mother they escaped the Dark Lord!" Snape shouted

The Death Eaters raised their wands to Lily. Before Severus jumped in front of them.

"The Dark Lord wants them alive! Yaxley, take them to Malfoy Manor, Lucius has instructions."

The Scottish man nodded and took her by the shoulder leading her out of the castle as the remaining Death Eaters engaged the Statues so Yaxley could escape with Lily.

A loud pop was heard as Snape prayed silently that Narcissa and Bellatrix would keep her safe.

"NO!" Dumbledore roared.

"You're dead old man." Rowle spat.

"I may be old but I've killed more than you'll ever Rowle, you never were a promising student."

Severus discarded his famous black cloak and struck a dueling position while the other Death Eaters circled the Headmaster.

"This is your last chance. Surrender and I'll see you both pardoned and rewarded for capturing a turncoat to Wizarding Britain." Dumbledore bargained.

Rowle was having none of it, but Nott's wand dropped ever so slightly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rowle yelled.

Dumbledore merely side-stepped.

"Poor form and no imagination. Troll." the old man drawled boredly.

Severus sent a chain of silent bone breakers and leg-lockers. Nott fired cutters and burning hexes. Rowle kept with the killing curse, much to Severus's annoyance as the added rubble from Dumbledore's shields were transfigured against the Death Eaters.

"Corpus ardentus!" Dumbledore shouted.

The spell hit Rowle and the man writhed in pain and agony. The spell caused his skin to turn red as he bled from his eyes and ears, and eventually the screaming stopped and his body looked more like a puddle of clay.

Severus and Nott circled Dumbledore who remained calculating.

"Final offer Lord Nott." he spoke simply.

Severus was on guard as he felt Nott would accept the offer, the man was a coward. Severus dodged Nott's bone-breakers and sent piercing curses back. All the while keeping an eye on Dumbledore.

Suddenly Nott and Dumbledore went on the offensive as Severus was pushed towards the outside of the Castle. A little more and he might be able to apparate out off the grounds of Hogwarts.

He grabbed the wand he'd disarmed from Dumbledore earlier and fought back with just as much ferocity as his opponents, but he was tiring. His magic was strong but battling two of the strongest Wizards ever known, in a single night, had taken its toll.

The light from their spells lit up the night in a fantastic display as Severus valiantly fought until he felt his power completely drain. He fell to his knees and sheathed the wands.

Dumbledore looked down upon Severus as he nodded to Nott to make the execution strike.

Severus stared defiantly as Nott raised his wand, Severus, shot a blasting curse that ripped through the man and forced Dumbledore to shield. Severus darted to the edge of the wards and apparated to Malfoy Manor…

 **A/N: So yes Dumbledore is not going to be on Harry's side. It just feels better for my story if he's not a shadow villain nor a senile old man, but known as an enemy and formidable foe.**

 **Chapter 3 will be the last of the "Prologue" chapters then 1st year starts. Love you all follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. Unbound and United

**Harry Potter: United as One**

 **A/N: Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers as per request I'll place the pairings that I know will occur.**

 **A/N2: Sooooo sorry for the wait, as the Muggle saying goes. Life HAPPENS! But I will be trying to update as soon as I can. Weekly if Magic permits me**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, copyright related. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling whom I honestly hope reads this! She does support FanFiction after all.**

 **Pairings (set in Stone):**

 **Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass.**

 **Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black**

 **Remus Lupin and Narcissa Black**

 **Sirius Black and Amelia Bones**

 **Chapter 3: Unbound and United.**

Severus stared defiantly as Nott raised his wand, Severus, shot a blasting curse that ripped through the man and forced Dumbledore to shield. Severus darted to the edge of the wards and apparated to Malfoy Manor…

Bellatrix ran outside at the crack of apparition. Immediately she saw; Yaxley had arrived with Lily's wand in hand and her cradling young Harry, keeping him as far from the Death Eater as possible.

Bellatrix called for Narcissa and made a hasty plan, she didn't want Lily or Harry hurt. They both walked down to take Lily from Yaxley.

'The man isn't the smartest but all it takes is one stray killing curse…' Bellatrix thought.

"Where's Lucius!?" Yaxley demanded.

"He's off at Potter cottage, I don't remember you being assigned there." Narcissa sneered at the man. She hated all of her _Husband's_ fellow Death Eaters, she had even hated Bella until about an hour ago, she had just gotten her sister back.

"You don't bear our Lord's mark! Be quiet about any plans your poof of a husband let slip."

"Back off Cissy, can't you see he's brought a present for the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked in her sickly baby voice. Bella thought to herself, 'Ugh how did I manage this for all these years it's sickening!' and mentally cringed.

"Yaxley!" she snapped, "Give Cissy the boy! Now!"

Yaxley did as he was told, not wanting the raise the ire of the Dark Lord's highest lieutenant.

"Get the boy inside Cissy the Dark Lord will be most pleased." she ordered.

Lily was sobbing through her silencing charm and struggling to free herself of the bind on her legs and arms.

"Let's take this one to the cellar Yaxley, been awhile since I tortured a Mudblood!" Bella exclaimed and forcibly cackled afterwards. Something Yaxley noticed as Lily was taken by Bella and marched to the cellar of the Manor.

"Listen carefully Lily. The Longbottoms live and their heir is safe, I'm releasing the binds on you and I'll push you down. DON'T get up until you have your wand..." Bella uttered in a deathly whisper.

Lily barely nodded as not to tip off Yaxley. She felt the binds come off and she was walking on her own without being marched.

"Filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled as she pushed Lily to the ground.

Yaxley laughed, before Bellatrix rounded on him, fire in her violet eyes as she summoned Lily's wand from him and tossed it to the fiery haired witch.

Yaxley gulped, he knew there was something wrong. Bellatrix broke through the added clauses on the marriage contract that he'd suggested. Now he was squaring off with the most feared Death Eater in their ranks and Lily Potter, and both women looked ready to kill.

Lily fired off a chain of piercing and cutting curses before Bella followed up with several Black family curses, nasty looking ones at that.

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' Yaxley thought as he was immediately on the defensive. 'What's this!? I can't apparate out of here!?"

He heard an elegant laugh from the manor steps. Narcissa Malfoy had cut off his only escape, she changed the ward stone to allow apparition into the Manor but not out.

Suddenly Narcissa drew her wand as well, and threw ice magic at the Death Eater.

Yaxley was doomed and he knew it.

The three women overpowered the man within seconds. Yaxley lay dead; impaled by icicles, his arms missing, was still being devoured by Blackfyre, a Black family curse that varied off of Fiendfyre.

Narcissa led Lily inside as she again began weeping.

Bellatrix looked at her own left arm to see the Dark Mark upon it and it filled her rage and grief. She cast Blackfyre upon the mark and shrieked as it burned her flesh. She canceled the spell as a dark mist rose from her arm.

To her shock she no longer felt pain. She looked to see her arm a perfect pale white as her right arm. Not a single blemish. She was redeemed in the eyes of Magic.

She rose to her feet, but was quickly knocked down again as she heard a pop. She grunted and rolled the person who apparated into her onto his back. She gasped, "Severus?"

Severus Snape turned his head and said, "Bella…"

Lily and Narcissa sat watching Harry and Draco sleep in Draco's crib. Lily done crying, her tears turning to a fiery resolve, and she vowed to get her justice. One way or another.

"Dobby watch the boys for us?" Narcissa asked her house elf.

"Dobby be watching little masters, mistress Narcissy! Dobby be watching them like his own little elveses." the little elf said happily. His demeanor changing from scared and quivering to his now bright and jumpy attitude. Lucius Malfoy's bond with the elf had been severed once landing in Azkaban.

She and Narcissa withdrew to the dining room table, as the door burst open. Bella was levitating Severus into the Manor and laid him onto the sofa before rushing to get some potions from the cellar.

Narcissa and Lily rose to check his vitals casting several detection charms. He had several bruised ribs and was magically exhausted he also managed to splinch his arm while apparating.

Bellatrix raced to the sofa with all manner of healing potions and salves following behind her. She began rapidly asking her sister what ailed Severus. Once she was told, she magicked the necessary potions into Severus' stomach, then began to rub the salve onto his ribs.

Severus groaned at the contact and realized where he was.

"D-Du-Dumbledore…" Severus began then winced as the potions began to take effect.

He looked to Bella, "Bella send a patronus to your cousin and get them here, now!"

Without pause, Bellatrix sent her patronus, a serpent, to Sirius Black.

As it left Narcissa changed the wards to add her cousin and her wolf.

'My wolf!?' Narcissa thought. She shook her head and looked at the gold ring that signified her marriage. In disgust she took it off and melted it.

Within two minutes Sirius and Remus apparated outside the manor, and bolted into the large double doors. Sirius raced to Lily as Remus was knocked backwards as Narcissa ran into his embrace.

"Black…" Severus began as Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Sirius looked at him. Severus groaned. "Sirius Black." he amended.

"What happened to you Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore!" Severus spat the name in hatred.

Severus went into detail on what happened at Hogwarts as well as suffered their berating for summoning Death Eaters to a school full of children. The unknown fate of their ally Kingsley Shacklebolt caused worry into who to trust. No one from the Order of the Phoenix, the Longbottoms were driven to the brink of insanity according to Bellatrix.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"There are those in the Potter Family Alliance that owe loyalty to their fellow Houses. Longbottoms were one of them." Lily began. Speaking up finally. No trace of sorrow just determination.

"The Families on the charter include Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Abbot, and Davis. Two out of those families are Grey." Sirius said. "And of course with Regulus with us the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will back you."

"Regulus is Alive!?" Narcissa screeched. "Lucius said he'd gone missing and was assumed dead."

"He is very much alive. And if you could add him to the wards I'm certain he will tell you himself."

As if on cue, Regulus Black emerged through the fireplace via Floo powder.

"And I thought you Marauders had left me in that decrepit townhouse…" that was as far as Regulus got before Narcissa and Bellatrix hugged their cousin.

"Nice to see you too girls…" he breathed. "Now, onto business."

Regulus pulled out several sealed scrolls from his robes and sat on the dining table. Summoning a quill and inkwell he began to unseal the scrolls.

"What are you up to Lord Black?" Sirius asked.

"Reinstating the family, big brother. Andromeda Tonks, Daughter of the House of Black is hereby reinstated to the family by will of Lord Regulus Arcturus Black in the sight of the Gods and Magic so mote it be. Narcissa Malfoy Daughter of the House of Black your marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy, I find in breach of contract as he has been sentenced to Azkaban, the contract I declare as Head of House Black, null and void the dowry paid to Malfoy will be returned to Black vaults and your marriage annulled you will now be able to marry whomever you wish. So let it be written so let it be!"

As Regulus was speaking Narcissa pounced on Remus kissing him deeply whispering. "I'd better see you on one knee before Draco starts speaking…"

Remus went scarlet much to Sirius's amusement.

Regulus continued writing and speaking to the magic of the House. "Bellatrix Black, I find the marriage contract between yourself and Rodolphus Lestrange to be invalid and the man unable to consummate a marriage. I deem it null and void in the sight of Men and Magic so mote it be. You will be free to marry as your heart desires. By the same trait, I hereby declare Blood Feud on the Elder House of Lestrange for the insult and assault to the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Black!"

Bellatrix was shocked that Regulus would not only free her but declare Blood Feud on account of not what had, but what could have been done to her.

"As my final order as Lord and Head of House Black, I Regulus Arcturus Black hereby reinstate Sirius Orion Black, rightful Heir and Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and relinquish Lordship and Head of House Leadership to him. So I have said, in the sight of Family and Magic so must it be!"

Sirius fell to his knees in tears.

Lily knew what all of this had meant, and she knew with all the support that Regulus had just opened. She could take on Dumbledore on the Political Field and take what he loved most.

His control...


	4. Dumbledore Loses Control

**Harry Potter: United as One**

 **A/N: A VERY SPECIAL Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers! Thank you for bearing with me and for being so receptive and patient with this story. I am trying to be more regular in my updating instead of constantly putting it off. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

 **A/N2: This story is completely off canon. Where bloodlines of the Houses differ. What makes houses Noble. And different rankings of the Lords (i.e. Count, Ældorman, Earl, etc.) as well as certain character ages that will be more closely fitted.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, copyright related. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling whom I honestly hope reads this! She does support FanFiction after all.**

 **Chapter 4: Dumbledore Loses Control**

November 1st, 1981 10:00am

Lily Potter and Narcissa Black strode into the Wizengamot chamber dressed in their finest political robes.

The Full Wizengamot was in session. Lily sat in the ancestral Seat of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, while Narcissa sat in her son's place as proxy for the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy.

Sirius took the Black Seat sat next to Amelia Bones, Regent of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones. And longtime secret girlfriend of the Marauder Padfoot.

The murmurs of the Wizengamot members echoed indistinctly between one another, before Albus Dumbledore took his Seat as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Lily growled in hatred but waited for their plan to to fall into place.

Dumbledore banged his gavel, negligent of Lily, Narcissa, and Sirius in their Seats; and began the Emergency Sentencing of Marked Death Eaters.

"First order of Business." the Old man began.

"First to be sentenced, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Who were not apprehended but turned themselves in." Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody Senior Auror First Class announced. His magical eye fixed on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the two names. He began to nervously tap his fingers. He thought Severus had died from magical exhaustion.

'And Bellatrix? Why had the witch, who'd been so devoted to Tom. Turn herself in? She was apparently at the Longbottoms before evading arrest.'

Amelia Bones stood. "Objection! Chief Warlock you are known vigilante leader of the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. As such I move that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement should preside over these trials, as your opinion. Would be biased against the accused."

Ecbert Abbot stood and seconded the motion.

Dumbledore sighed but accepted the motion. Sat next to Minister Bagnold as Bartemius Crouch Senior, rose to Dumbledore's podium.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you are charged with murder in the First degree in multiple accounts, vandalism of property, trespassing, two counts of torture on the Lord and Lady of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House, as well as the attempted murder of the sole Heir to the same House. How do you plead?" Crouch began.

Bellatrix sat knelt in while being restrained in magical suppression cuffs.

"Witness for the Defence! Regulus Arcturus Black Heir Presumptive of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!" Regulus States as he stormed in through the door.

"Heir Black. What does your client plead?" Crouch sneered.

"Not guilty. And not half as guilty as Your own flesh and blood Barty!" Regulus glared.

The members let out a collective gasp.

"I request that my client be submitted to Veritaserum to prove her innocence!" Regulus declared.

"Granted. Auror Moody, administer the potion!" Crouch barked while he calmed his rising ire.

Dumbledore blanched as he shuddered to think of what Severus would say if he could take the Veritaserum. He began pondering ways to silence the man before he could speak…

Moody poured the potion down Bellatrix's throat. And her eyes became glazed.

Regulus asked his first question.

"What is your name?"

"Bellatrix Black."

"Was it ever Lestrange?"

"Not legally nor in the eyes of magic."

"When were you born?"

"October 7th 1957."

With the preliminary questions out of the way, proving her identity and the potion to be working, he began.

"Bellatrix Black. Were you a marked Death Eater serving the Dark Lord known as Voldemort?"

The room collectively shuddered.

"Yes."

"Of your own free will?"

"No!" she vehemently answered.

"Where you subject to any form of mind-altering or compulsion?"

"Yes."

"Namely?"

"A subservience clause in my marriage contract to Rodolphus Lestrange that took my free thought away. As well as Imperius Curse from Rastaban Lestrange."

Outrage was heard from the members. And disgust from others.

"Do you regret the crimes committed while your mind was not your own?"

"I'd give my life for any one life that I had taken then."

"Were you given orders October 31st to go to Longbottom Hall and kill the Heir to the House?"

"Yes."

Augusta Longbottom stood in outrage and shouted "What did you do to my Grandson!?"

"I covered him with a blanket to protect him from the other two Death Eaters before confronting them."

Shocked the Regent Of Longbottom house staggered and sat. Crying tears of relief. 'Stupid Aurors!' She thought, 'They found a dead Death Eater and let another one escape, but didn't bother to look under the blanket of Neville's crib!?'

"What were the names of the two Death Eaters?" Regulus asked predatorily.

"Antonin Dolohov now deceased. And Bartemius Crouch Junior!"

Shock was apparent in the room as Barty Crouch Senior stood in shame as he drew his wand, and ordered a company of Aurors to follow him on a raid to his own home.

On the way out he said "I hereby appoint Amelia Bones as my successor to the Director of the DMLE, as I know Moody would refuse it, and Shacklebolt is missing. In doing so I resign my commission of Director."

After that he rushed out with two Aurors on either side of him, wands drawn.

Smirking Amelia rose to the podium from her Seat. Everything was going according to plan.

"Bellatrix Black. I find you innocent as you were acting under Imperius Curse and an illegal subservience clause in your marriage contract. Unless my eyes deceive me I see no Dark Mark on your arm. I also hereby pardon your flight from arrest last night as you've both subdued a Death Eater and lead to the possible capture of another. You are hereby cleared of all charges, unless any of the members call a vote to prove otherwise."

Not a soul raised their wands.

"Next order of business. The trial of Severus Tobias Snape. How do you plead?" Amelia began.

"Not guilty." Severus clearly stated.

Dumbledore knew Snape would immediately give him up. Seeing no alternative, and for the Greater Good, Snape's life had to end.

Dumbledore wandlessly cast a switching spell on the Veritaserum in Moody's hands with a Vial of poison from his own robes.

Anyone else would have drank from the poisoned vial. Anyone but Severus Snape.

"As a potions Master I know every fume and color from every potion and every poison. As such I know that vial is no longer Veritaserum."

"Auror Moody. Verify this claim." Amelia barked.

Moody raised the vial to his nose and smelled.

"Pure extract of Wolfsbane!" Moody shouted.

Again the crowd gasped.

Dumbledore began to sweat as he rose from his seat subconsciously. Drawing all eyes on him.

Moody immediately fired a Body-Bind Curse at the old man. It found its mark.

Frozen in place Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"If you perform a tracing spell on the vial I believe you'll find where the Veritaserum was moved." Severus snarked.

Moody nodded and cast the spell as a pale blue line went from the vial to Dumbledore's robes.

Snarling, Moody hobbled over to the the man. Knowing already that he'd cast a switching spell, his magical eye saw the movement of Dumbledore's hands and lips. The spell was only for the crowd to see.

Many thought that he'd trust Dumbledore with his life. Truthfully Moody didn't trust anybody, not even himself. Constant Vigilance!

He grabbed the aged wizard by his robes and bound him in magical suppression chains.

"Albus Dumbledore! You will be tried before this political body for attempting to murder a man in custody of the DMLE!" Amelia snapped.

"Madam Director if I may?" Severus interjected. Amelia nodded. "As the Veritaserum has obviously been tampered with. I offer to give an Unbreakable Vow to prove the validity of my testimony."

Amelia approved and walked to Severus as they grasped each other's forearms. Moody drew his wand and chanted the spell to bind the Vow.

"Will you Severus Tobias Snape, answer all questions truthfully, fully, and straight to the point? Under Pain of Death?" Moody asked.

"I will."

Moody nodded to Amelia as magic accepted the Vow.

"Are you a Marked Death Eater?"

"I bear the Mark. But I was never a Death Eater."

"Why do you bear the Mark?"

"My own insistence to place myself above reproach in the Death Eater ranks."

"What did you do to earn your mark?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I betrayed my best friend." He said in a forced voice.

"Why did you join the Dark Lord?"

"I made a deal with Albus Dumbledore. He would keep Lily Potter and her family safe as the war raged and I would be his spy in the ranks of Death Eaters and submit to a Loyalty Potion keyed to him."

"Before or after your Mark?"

"As soon as the Dark Lord became an obvious threat. So before."

"You said you betrayed your best friend. How?"

"While with Albus Dumbledore I overheard a Prophecy, made by one Sybil Trelawny. I only heard half. And I believe that was deliberate."

"How so?"

With hate in his eyes directed at Dumbledore's bound and silenced form. He shouted "Because directly after hearing it, Dumbledore sent me to the Dark Lord to 'earn my Mark' and divulge what I knew, directly the Dark Lord! Earning my mark, unwittingly betraying my best friend, and rising my station to the Inner Circle!"

Outrage ensued and Dumbledore was shielded from from many curses and hexes from now standing members of the Wizengamot.

"ORDER IN THIS ROOM!" Amelia shouted through a sonorous charm.

As the members reigned in their fury and sat, she continued.

"Whom did you betray?"

Severus wept. He had yet to tell her, though she had already known in her heart by now. "Lily Potter."

"How?"

"The prophecy referred to two boys. Born at the end of July. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Marked as the Dark Lord's equal. With the power to vanquish him. I had not known of the boys' births. Else I would have slit my own throat."

"Did you attempt to make amends for what you did? Once you realized who the prophecy pertained to?"

"Yes. I kept an open ear, but knew the Potters had gone into hiding. I hoped and prayed to every god I could think of that the Dark Lord wouldn't find them. The Potters cast the Fidelius Charm over their cottage in Godric's Hollow. And the Longbottom were shored up in Longbottom Hall."

"Was Sirius Black the Secret Keeper?"

"I had thought so. But it was Peter Pettigrew."

"He betrayed the Potters as well?"

"NO!" Severus stated vehemently. "He was captured and tortured into telling the Secret of the Potter's location. As soon as he was able to he turned into his rat animagus form and sought me out..."

From there he detailed the battle at Godric's Hollow. The deaths of James and Peter, and the wraith of Voldemort escaping into the night.

A member stood and proclaimed "How do we know that what you say is true?"

"Aside from the fact that I am still alive. I will show you!" Severus remarked.

The Wizengamot chamber held a pensieve, that projected a select memory for all members to see.

Amelia drew the memory as Severus focused on the events, including what happened at Hogwarts as he had yet to reveal.

Amelia dropped the memory into the pensieve and it began to play. As the events at Godric's Hollow concluded, minus the conversation with Death; mysteriously. The members were shocked as the memory played on to include the events at Hogwarts. After they had played, Severus, wandlessly gave a magical oath stating that the memories were true and unaltered by himself. Magic flashed and accepted his oath. He cast a lumos charm in the palm of his hand as proof that his oath was true and his magic intact. Needless to say, they were stunned into silence. Not only was the oath true, but he'd performed it wandlessly, risking not only his magic, but life as well

Lily stared at the man in shock. She wanted to hate him for being the reason that Voldemort had come after them. But she couldn't she knew his will was not his own, he didn't know what he was revealing, and like her, was duped by the wretched old man now cowering under the collective gaze of the Wizengamot.

If the term glaring daggers had any physical relation, Dumbledore would have been the next Julius Caesar.

Moody hobbled towards Dumbledore as Severus was cleared of all charges. He roughly hoisted the man into the accused chair and allowed the chains to wrap around the old man. Moody then dispelled the silencing charm after making sure, that Dumbledore had no wand on his person.

"Please… I-" Dumbledore began before he was harshly cut off by the voice of Amelia.

"Albus Dumbledore the charges against you are staggering and many. I refuse to read them out as they all bear the same sentence, the Veil."

Dumbledore blanched.

"The evidence against you is overwhelming. But this chamber requires your confession to several other matters. Moody! You have the permission of this political body to use the Imperius Curse on the prisoner!"

Moody smirked his scarred face contorting in a visibly disgruntling manner. He cast the curse but was disappointed to realize that it had no effect on the old man.

"Madam Director, I am afraid that his Occlumency shields and willpower are too strong. Even for me."

Amelia huffed in annoyance as she couldn't waste time to send for more Veritaserum. She knew the old man had something planned just in case. She just knew it.

"If I may be of assistance Madam Director?"

Amelia nodded and listened.

"I am a Master Legilimens. I can, with your permission will attack Dumbledore's Occlumency shield while Auror Moody casts the Imperius." Severus offered. Glaring at Dumbledore.

Amelia pondered momentarily and nodded to the black robed man.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in a vain attempt to prevent Severus' mental attack. Severus Snape focused his magic as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes, Moody had forced them open.

" _Legilimens!"_

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly became sharp and focused; battling Severus' mental onslaught.

Moody seized the chance.

" _Imperio!"_

Dumbledore's eyes became glazed and Moody ordered him to answer all of Amelia's questions.

Although he still looked as though to resist, he answered several damning questions tarnishing his reputation, beyond repair. Including but not limited to; setting up the Potters, attempted murder of Severus Snape, playing a role in the downfall of Tom Riddle for to him rise into Voldemort, dueling and obliviating Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and shockingly lowering the Longbottom Hall defense wards. Augusta Longbottom declares Blood Feud on the Most Ancient House of Dumbledore.

As Moody released the curse, Severus released his mental probe on the old man. Severus' eyes burned in hate.

A revelation that went unnoticed in the Chamber, not only did Severus occupy the defenses of the Headmaster, or rather former Headmaster. He delved into the guarded secrets and machinations the old man had locked away in his mind. Secrets that had no place in the Wizengamot.

His bided his time reviewing everything in his own mind. Amelia's sentencing of the man and stripping him of his titles drowned out by the pensiveness of the black cloaked Potions Master.

His eyes burned, his heart ached, his fury was boundless.

Dumbledore had been unsilenced by Moody as they began to take him out of the room to Azkaban.

Dumbledore called out, "Fawkes!"

The Phoenix appeared above the old man, Dumbledore siphoned Fawkes' ambient magic to break through the chains and went to grab the Phoenix's tail feathers, and flame teleport away.

However, Lily had apparated to intercept the man, yet not before Severus had delivered a blow to the man's gut. Forcing him to his knees.

Dumbledore looked into Severus' eyes and balked at the rage inside.

Severus growled at Dumbledore and thrust forth his right hand on to the left side of Dumbledore's face, and poured his rage, his hatred, and his magic into his hand; he bellowed, "You are beyond contempt!"

Dumbledore cried out in pain as magic poured into his face and burned his skin, scarring it into a Pentagram symbol. A badge of shame and evil.

"I Severus Snape, hereby Curse you with this badge of shame and evil to bear the rest of your days and brand you for all to see in the Light, you! A Dark Lord hiding in the shadows!"

As though the proclamation was guided by magic itself. The Chamber darkened and Fawkes had literally and viciously severed his bond from Dumbledore, trilling in relief.

He landed on Lily's shoulder who looked to Severus in shock.

Severus stepped back, still glaring at the old man as Aurors surrounded the unbound prisoner.

Out of nowhere Dumbledore summoned his wand. His twinkling blue eyes now Red. His white hair now looked deathly pale as though on a corpse. His skin looked shrunken onto his bones as the brand glowed as though on fire.

He began to incant as Lily rushed forth, her right hand balled into a fist and delivered a sickening crunch to the new Dark Lord's nose. She had broken his nose and prepared to use her youth and anger to tear the man limb from limb.

Before she could, he banished her and the Aurors backward, and apparated out of the Chamber with a deafening crack, maybe even the country, no one knew. One thing was for certain, he was gone without a trace, and he'd return with a vengeance.

Pandemonium had turned to silence, as Lily ran to Severus and embraced him tightly. He slowly responded in surprise before he heard her whisper, "I forgive you, you could never betray me."

His heart wept and soared, but he knew his love for Lily was that of a protective brother for his sister. Only this and nothing more, as his gaze was drawn to the violet-eyed beauty dressed in black robes.

Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lily left shortly afterward as the political body had been unceremoniously and abruptly adjourned. Fawkes, Lily's new familiar had flame teleported them to Malfoy Manor.

The Daily Prophet would not only release an article of Albus Dumbledore being branded as a new Dark Lord and shamed by magic itself, but one of Lily Potter, the Lady of Flames. Perhaps the sheep of the wizarding world would see the Lady Potter, mother to their Savior, and new Leader of the Light...

On a Darker note, the ramifications of the Wizengamot session would resound throughout magical Britain and the World. And no matter where he fled, Albus many-middle-names Dumbledore, former Headmaster, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and newly branded Dark Lord, would never be welcome anywhere again…


	5. The World is Changing

**Harry Potter: United as One**

 **A/N:ONCE AGAIN! A VERY SPECIAL Thank you to all of my followers, favoriteers, and reviewers! Thank you for bearing with me and for being so receptive and patient with this story. Wow 6K reads and over 100 Favorites and Follows, growing everyday. Wow! You guys are the best and the reason I write! Thank you Aunt Marty for giving me the courage to write this story!**

 **A/N2: Time jump alert! We're finally getting a look at Harry and how his extended family has affected him. As well as a peek into the some of the "major players" of this story.**

 **SORRY for the delay, Holidays are crazy working as a Busboy/Server/Host as well as working in the finance industry as I am currently trying to shift my working dedication to the finance sector as it is more rewarding for my soul and my pockets.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm asking as an author and as a human being that you all pray for/ wish the best for my Aunt Marty (my inspiration) and my Uncle David, he's currenly very sick and my family and I are terribly worried, please send the good vibes 3. Many Thanks, and please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, copyright related. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling whom I honestly hope reads this! She does support FanFiction after all.**

 **Chapter 5: The World is Changing.**

Ten years had passed sleepily in Wizarding Britain after the departure of the Dark Lord Dumbledore and the disappearance Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lily had learned that Potter Villa was destroyed much to her dismay. She had lived with Narcissa in Malfoy Manor for the past years. Draco and Harry were raised as brothers, even though they both had their own little sisters to care for, or in Draco's case, half-sister and half-brother.

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter grew up a jovial young boy, the love of his life was his little sister Rosalie Lillian Potter. Harry was fiercely protective of his little Rosie, hardly let her out of his sight, and when she was, he had Dobby constantly watching her

Though Harry inherited his father's mischievous and inquisitive nature as Sirius had been on the receiving end of many pranks form the mini-marauder. Whoopie-cushions, banana peels, and the like. At one point Sirius had walked out of Malfoy Manor with pink hair and beard to match. Lily and Amelia couldn't help but laugh at that.

Harry found early on, and much to Lily's chagrin, that he had a deep love of flying. She had tried to hex Sirius when he'd bought Harry a broom for his 9th birthday. Her excuse being that it was a real broom not the toy broom that went a few feet of the floor. When the stinging hexes got boring she decided to take a tip from a younger Harry and turned his hair pink, and transfigured his hair into a lion's mane to boot. Even Severus wholeheartedly laughed that day.

Harry's long and unruly black hair flowed behind him as if it were alive when he flew. The freedom and adrenaline rush exhilarated the young wizard each and every time he flew on his broom. He was never overly fond of Quidditch, but enjoyed racing with Draco.

Narcissa and Remus had married on the 29th of November, 1981. And their first child together, Carina Emily Lupin was born the 30th of August 1981. Their second Romulus James Lupin was born the 23rd of December 1985.

Draco had grown into a fine and polite young boy. He loved his little sister and brother more than anything in the world, and he loved Remus as his father. No matter what they were, even on a Full Moon, they were still his family.

The young Malfoy stood at a height of 4 foot 10 inches on par with Harry. Draco had straight, long, Platinum Blonde hair, reaching past his neck, and silver-grey eyes. He already had an aristocratic bearing and acted like a Lord. He was after all the Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, his mother was his Proxy.

Draco was raised in traditional Pureblood fashion, with Mundane influence from survivors of Halloween 1981 had never disbanded, they remained strong, and they stayed together.

Lily, Narcissa, and Remus residing at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and Regulus at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus remained connected, but lived alone in Spinner's End. Sirius had tied the knot with Amelia and they lived at Bones Hall, otherwise known as the Ossuary, and raised Susan, Heir to the House of Bones, as well as their own twin children; Edward Sirius Black and Astrid Celestina Black.

Along with the Halloween Veterans, Longbottom Hall was not silent. Neville Longbottom had been raised in the Ancient ways of his family. His Gran, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom had been hard on the boy, but not cold to him.

Her brother-in-Law Algernon or Uncle Algie as Neville called him, trained the Longbottom Scion in the Pureblood ways. The Family Magic and customs of Lords, where the Longbottom Family ranked and who his family represents. Though Algernon was not the Longbottom Lord himself, he always respected his sister-in-Law and his grand-nephew.

Augusta raised Neville on stories of James, Sirius and Frank in the Auror Corps. as well as ancient history of the Longbottom House. They were descended from the Viking raiders early 9th Century. And she made damn sure that he had Warrior blood in his veins. That no one crosses the Longbottoms without reprisal.

Neville stood at 5 feet tall. Very tall for a ten year old. His sandy-blonde hair was long and tied in a male ponytail braid. His brown eyes held a dark countenance and a vengeance for someone so young he knew what had befallen his parents and why. And he knew that one he'd find the one that got away, and finish it, once and for all.

Neville was in the same boat as Harry and Draco heirs to their families, with their mothers, or grandmother in Neville's case, acting as proxy.

From the age of 6 the boys were tutored throughout their childhood by Lily and Narcissa in academics and Charms, Severus in Potions, Bella and Remus in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sirius in Transfiguration, Augusta in Noble etiquette, and Regulus taught them self-defence, under Lily's supervision.

All three boys were studious and dedicated, all of them competed to see who could master what faster. Thanks to Amelia's connections in the Ministry not only were the boys able to get their wands early, but also able to practice magic at home, wandless magic, without repercussions. All hush hush of course.

Now that they were 10 and due for Hogwarts in a year, Regulus decided to do a little bit more "special training." He knew that they would be away from the supervision of all of the adults they had grown up around, and he could almost guarantee that there would be something that would eventually pose a threat to the boys. Regulus Arcturus Black, risking the wrath of Lily Potter give them weapons training.

Regulus believed that magic was a wonderful tool and part of life, but a physical weapon in the hands of someone who trained and respected the weapon, would only serve to add another layer of protection to the boys. Training at a young age would serve them well.

As the months off training with wooden staves wore on Regulus began to see patterns in the fighting style of all three of the boys. Neville as his heritage more than demanded favored wielding the stave in both hands and using his strength and body to drive the stave when fighting. Draco was similar as he also favored using both hands, but more focused on using his agility to balance, dodge, and redirect attacks. Harry was completely different, he favored his right hand only and parried before striking, his footwork was remarkable for a child, something that would carry over in magical dueling.

Regulus had seen much while in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Yet he'd never seen as much potential in those ranks nor in his years at Hogwarts, as he did in these young boys. He knew that they'd take the world by storm, and evil would cower in their wake.

As the boys sparred, Regulus idly wondered. What if Kreature hadn't saved him from the Inferi in the cave? What would have happened to Neville and Harry? To Lily!? Would Draco be like Lucius?

He shook his head at the thoughts. No use wondering at the possibilities of past negatives.

However, while in that same line of thought, Regulus pondered at the memory of Voldemort. His vow of vengeance. The wraith that fled from his body. Voldemort would return. More powerful than before and more dangerous.

On the same note. Dumbledore was never captured, and being exposed for the Dark Lord he was, he'd not been seen since he fled.

Dangers were out there, waiting to strike. Of this, Regulus was certain. He needed the boys to be prepared. The world needed the boys to be prepared.

As Regulus watched the boys and pondered, at the same time at a cold desolate prison to the North, known as Nurmengard a young man, dressed in ash-riddled red robes, made his way through the guards. The young man walked at a brisk pace to the most heavily guarded cell, with its lone prisoner, and he opened the door.

"Albus, Albus, hahaha! I was wondering when you'd come for me." An old man said from looking out the sole window of the cell, too small to get out of.

"It has been too long Gellert." the young Albus Dumbledore replied.

He was young again, the only damning detail betraying Albus Dumbledore's identity, was the brand of the pentagram on his face.

"I see you haven't aged a day!" Grindelwald said with a dry laugh.

"The Flamel's foolishly believed that the Philosopher's Stone would be better suited hidden from power. As detached as they were from the world I only sped along the process of their journey to the Next Great Adventure. As you can see, it has worked wonders on me."

"I can, indeed see. But what do you need with me Albus? I always knew that you let me live for a reason."

Albus summoned a suit of magical dueling armor, Grindelwald's original uniform.

"I believe our views are once again in line." Dumbledore said with a smile and a gesture towards the armor.

Grindelwald touched his armor reverently as his old memories of chaos and conquest came flooding back all at once. He sighed with delight and set it back down.

"I will not be subservient to anyone Albus. Not even you."

"I'll have many pawns Gellert. But I need a partner to reign in the chaos that the world has been plunged into. As it should've been all those years ago." Albus held out a goblet filled with a golden liquid; the Elixir of Life. "Do we have an accord?"

Grindelwald took the Goblet and before tipping the Elixir into his mouth, and drank.

"For the Greater Good." Dumbledore whispered.

Suddenly the goblet fell from Grindelwald's hand, his balding grey hair shortened and turned to a healthy golden hue and his head was full. The gauntness of his features disappeared as his youthful demeanor returned. His skin tightened and his muscles became more defined. He took a deep inhalation of breath and exhaled at the feeling of his rejuvenation.

Dumbledore then grasped his hand and a burst of magic came from Grindelwald as the seals on his magic were broken by Dumbledore. The feeling of freedom was consuming as Grindelwald laughed in his bliss and jubilation.

Grindelwald magically donned his old armor and looked at Dumbledore with a gleeful smile.

"For the Greater Good!"

The two left the cell and walked to free every prisoner in Nurmengard, all of Grindelwald's captured followers, and his top lieutenants.

The two Dark Lords came to a halt at the final cell. A tall burly man with a grizzled face and scars that marred his body came into view with a wild look in his eyes, he knelt and kissed the feet of Grindelwald.

"Meine Meister. At last, we shall have, revenge." the man said in a gruff German accent.

"Rise, General Rommel. Rise and command my army once more." Grindelwald ordered.

"It will be done meine Meister." Rommel assented with a bow a wicked grin on his face.

The wands of the dead guards were picked up by the original fanatics of Grindelwald. As if they were never out of action the soldiers of the Greater Good formed ranks with Rommel at the head, and bowed before Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.

"Brothers!" Grindelwald began, "The years have gone by, time has passed us! But tonight, we shall rise again!"

The men and women cheered at the declaration.

"We will make those who imprisoned us pay dearly! We shall purge our world of the filthy Mundane infestation by which it has been plagued with over the centuries! We shall renew the values of the Old Ways! We will crush all who oppose us! Tonight we celebrate our liberation! And tomorrow; we will infiltrate the ministries of every magical community! We shall bolster our ranks and bide our time, and then like the mighty Tidal Wave we shall wash away the filth and build a New Order from the ruins. WE CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Grindelwald shouted.

His followers cheered in near hysterics.

Dumbledore raised his wand and shot a ball of fire into the sky and shouted "FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

In unison Grindelwald and their followers chorused "FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

Dark times were ahead. Yet, who would rise to face it?

 **A/N: Ever hear the saying "Bad things come in threes." hahaha well how does 3 Dark Lords sound? Not sure how original this is but I haven't come across a FanFic with Grindelwald being an actual threat in league with an Evil!Dumbledore and in rivalry with Voldemort. So yes, there are not two but THREE major factions in this wizarding war.**

 **A/N2: I'm holding a poll as to whether or not I will do another time jump through some of the younger years after the Hogwarts Express to Halloween 1st Year or doing brief chapters regarding important events that change from cannon as there is Obviously no Philosopher's Stone at school. So please vote and if you have ideas I don't outline I write what pops into my head, yes I know it is dangerous for update reasons, however it keeps my originality. Please Vote in the poll and review, favorite, and follow!**

 **PS. Thanks for staying with me folks! Love you all! Peace be with you.**


End file.
